This utility model is related to keyboard technical field, particularly to a assembly of photoelectric mechanical keyboard.
Mechanical keyboard is one type of keyboard, each key of which is provided with an individual switch to control close in the view of structure, which switch is also known “shaft”, the keyboard can be classified into brown shaft, cyan shaft, white shaft, black shaft and red shaft according to the classification of the switch. It is just because each key includes an individual switch assembly, the key stage sense is more stronger, to produce special hand feel suitable for games, so as to be expensive high-end game peripherals and ideal devices of programmers.
When setting up mechanical keyboard, it is needed to setup a travel space for the “shaft” current mechanical keyboard is generally an up-and-down structure according to its shaft movement path, the movement path of the up-and-down structure is generally longer for achieving effect of stronger stage sense, so that the mechanical keyboard is formed thicker.